In one conventional data storage arrangement, a computer node includes a host bus adapter (HBA). The HBA communicates with a data storage system via one or more communication links using a communication protocol associated with the one or more links. Target devices in the data storage system may include devices that communicate using different communication protocols. In at least one conventional data storage arrangement, a communication protocol used by the HBA is incompatible with one or more target storage devices, and thus, the target storage device may not be able to fully take advantage of the communications protocol offered by the HBA. Thus, conventional data storage systems may limit the number of device types capable of taking advantage of the communications protocol offered by the HBA.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.